


Robert dates

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Another unfinished one...





	1. No dating

**Author's Note:**

> Another unfinished one...

” All in favour of Robert not dating any girls for a year, raise your hand” Vic was saying. With a confused and surprised look in his face, Robert looked at all of them. “It wasn’t so bad this time?” he said. The others meet each other’s eyes, and looked at him with condescending eyes. “it was” they said, all as one. 

Anyway he thought with a sigh. Probably best. He had had some bad luck with women the last couple, of his whole Life, and well these latest relationships had taken their tolls on both kin and friendships. And maybe he needed a break from being in one. It wasn’t like they didn’t care, they did this because they did, they do care. For his health, and for their own. This last girlfriend wasn’t worse than the one before who’d tried to make them into druggies, by trying to spike their drinks as soon as they turned their backs. They had taken up drink watching, never leaving them, after Vic ended up in hospital. The one before had been trying to make them buy her creams and stuff. There had been the tea-girl, and now the latest one, the insurance girl, who almost created accidents, and had been super vigilante, making them all stand on their toes, by pointing out how close they were to dying all the time. And none of them had really cared for him at all. They all saw him as a beautiful meal ticket, some had used him as a trophy boy. He’d felt used and confused for the last couple of years. He was going to spend time with his friends and family he swore to it. Not even looking at girls. 

The first month was a bliss. He rekindled with his sister and found the time for his friends again. He spent a lot of time with Adam and Aaron, Vic, Hannah and Holly. They went to the movies, out to clubs and bars. They all had a great time. They had movie nights at Vic’s and she cooked for them a couple of times. 

The second month felt a little slower, since people had their own lives and plans. Aaron was the only single one in the group, and they started hanging out a couple of nights a week. They both enjoyed beer, crisps and nights at home in front of the telly. Watching movies, bickering about them. They had quite different tastes in films, and genres, while Robert liked Marvel pictures, Aaron liked Action-heroes. None of them liked SciFi or Fantasy those were deal breakers, and when they ended up in front of one, they trashed them unanimously. Together. In total agreement.

Food was another issue. Robert liked meat, and proper dishes. He could manage a pie now and then, especially if his sister made it. Aaron was more of a burger and pizza guy, with fries. They mostly compromised and went to Italian restaurants where Aaron could inhale his pizza, while Robert ate various dishes. 

One of the best things was that Aaron was gay, so there were not many distractions, he never looked at girls, and they were seldom approached as they were so wrapped up with bickering and discussing different topics, they didn’t notice girls, or men, which made a nice difference and made for no distractions, or breaking his promise not to date. 

By the third month Vic started looking at him weirdly, and he had caught her sneaking glances and smirking at him. He couldn’t understand why. Still, he wasn’t bothered. She usually had ideas about him, and saw things that wasn’t there. She probably suspected him to be in a secret relationship, trying to catch him out. That was her problem. He was happy not dating. 

It took him three and a half months to realize she in fact thought he was dating. It was when he heard a buzz from his phone, and realized he’d received a text from Aaron saying “Dinner and a movie?” while in her company, and looked up to see a smile spread on her face, he realized that she thought he was actually dating Aaron. That made him kind of confused. Or rather very, very confused. He wasn’t gay, and he’d never dated men. Why on earth did she think he was dating Aaron

He texted back with a positive reply, told him Vic wanted to join in, and that she’d promised to cook for them if she could. He knew Aaron would like that, and as long as they didn’t have to watch the “Notebook” they’d let Vic choose the movie. 

When Aaron came over, he couldn’t help looking at him with curiosity. He’d never even thought about a guy that way. Well he knew he liked Aaron, that was what made this confusing. He liked his company, and missed him when they were not together, and he knew they texted way too much to just count as friendly. They shared everything that he’d shared in previous relationships, except intimacy. Well they’d fallen asleep on the couch a couple of times, and Robert knew he slept well those times. 

Aaron met his eyes, he could see a question in them, but he just shrugged it off. He didn’t want to draw Aaron’s attention to it. He spent the time until his sister showed up, deep in thoughts. He felt Aarons watching him more than once. When Vic finally showed, and started to make dinner he prayed, that she would keep of the subject. She did. And he tried to not think about it.

Well until suddenly she didn’t and asked Aaron about his ex, that she’d met in town earlier that day. That made him almost choke, his head suddenly filled with images of Aaron in the arms of some faceless man. Aaron in the nude, in the arms of someone else, Aaron kissing someone else. 

‘Else’, where did that thought come from? He changed the pictures in his head to Aaron in his own arms. He let his imagination run free, and almost moaned out loud to the pictures his mind showed him. He choked on air when he realised what he was doing, and looked around. Both Vic and Aaron was watching him with raised eyebrows. He pulled himself together and his thoughts out of the gutter. With difficulties. Now that the door was opened, he didn’t seem to be able to close it. 

Vic and Aaron seemed to keep some kind of conversation going at the kitchen table. Vic letting go with a swarm of questions. Aaron squirming under Vic’s third degree. In the end she bluntly asked him why he wasn’t dating. To Robert’s amazement Aaron turned a darker shade of red. He squirmed even more, before he just stood up, and left for the kitchen. He was gone for a few minutes, and came back with drinks. Seemingly determined not to answer any more questions about himself. When Vic started off again, he simply said “You’re worse than my mum” which effectively shut her up.

*

He was still denying anything going on, the next week, when he found himself waking up on Aarons torso. Splayed all over him. Drool down his chin, the movie still playing and Aaron leaning back in the couch. They were all tangled in each other. He was hard. But he blamed it on confusion and sleep.

He untangled himself and got up. Aaron groaned in the couch. He looked at him and felt an urge to get back into the warmth and Aaron’s arms. He pulled himself away and went to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leant up against it. Maybe Vic had a point. Maybe there was something between him and Aaron. Rather one sided he thought. Aaron had shown no signs of being attracted to him, except maybe that he didn’t date anyone. 

He washed his hands and unlocked the door. He stayed in the doorway and watched as Aaron slept for a while. Not until he stood right by the couch again, and looked down at Aaron, he realised that he moved. He picked up the plaid from the edge of the couch and wrapped it over Aaron, again resisting the urge to climb in with him. 

He walked back to his own bed, undressed and climbed in. He lay awake and tried to make sense of his feelings, he realised that he’d had feelings for Aaron for a long time. The wakeup call, was Vic talking about Aaron’s ex. He realised that he was more than a little jealous. He slipped into sleep sometime later. 

He was woken up by rackets from the apartment. Groggily he got up and walked towards the noise. He saw Aaron climbing into the coach, it seemed he’d fallen out of it. He looked at him and met his eyes. Aaron’s hair was a mess, he was blushing and groaned. Robert walked into the room. He sat down by Aaron’s feet. 

“Coffee?” he asked. Aaron looked at him for a moment, then he closed his eyes and shook his head. “Brew?” he asked right back. Robert hummed, and got up again, he moved towards his kettle, and put it on. He took two tea-bags, and put them in a mug each. He put a three spoons of sugar in one of them. Aaron had a sweet tooth. He put some bread in the toaster, and made some toast too.

Aaron looked appreciative at him when he came back with tea and toast for them both. They sat beside each other in the coach. Robert decided that there was no time like the present and turned to Aaron with a coy smile.  
“I think I’m going to brake that ‘no dating-rule’ you guys put me on” he told Aaron, who turned and looked at him. 

“You’ve met someone?” he asked, Robert thought he sounded a little apprehensive. Well he hoped. He smirked. “I think so,” he answered Aaron. 

The face Aaron made was, as best as Robert could describe it, defeated. He shrugged.

“Well, you know we can’t really dictate your life” Aaron said. Robert smirked at him again. “You should do what makes you happy” he followed up with. 

Robert looked at him, “I think it will”. In fact, it was perfect, he already knew Aaron, they were friends. They already knew they enjoyed each other’s company. 

Aaron ate the last of his toast, and finished his tea. He took his things and stood up. He walked to the kitchen to rinse his mug. He didn’t say anything. Robert followed him. “What are we going to do today?” he asked Aaron, who shrugged. “I have to go home; you could arrange that date” he told Robert who nodded and took his phone out.

He started tapping on it, fully concentrated on his task, as Aaron went back to the couch to collect his things. As he took his phone, it buzzed.

_‘Will you go on a date with me tonight? Pick you up at 7?’_

Aaron looked up, with a smile that lit up the room.


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert had no clue what to wear. He stood in his boxers in the middle of the living room, scratching his head. Clock approaching 7 faster than he expected. There was a knock on the front door, and at his approval his sister entered. She took one look at him and smirked. “Hot date” she asked. He looked at her with what he hoped was an innocent face. “No, no date, I’m cut off, remember?” he said, trying to keep the innocent face. She looked suspicious but didn’t question him.

Robert had no clue what to wear. He stood in his boxers in the middle of the living room, scratching his head. Clock approaching 7 faster than he expected. There was a knock on the front door, and at his approval his sister entered. She took one look at him and smirked. “Hot date” she asked. He looked at her with what he hoped was an innocent face. “No, no date, I’m cut off, remember?” he said, trying to keep the innocent face. She looked suspicious but didn’t question him.

“So,” she asked, “why are you standing in the middle of your apartment, with no clothes on? A wardrobe malfunction?” she snickered the last part. 

He gathered himself, and left the her to put a pair of jeans on, a blue knitted shirt and his leather jacket, he knew Aaron liked that. He looked at her fully dressed, and told her to enjoy herself, he was leaving. Not on a date, but he had somewhere to be, he told her. She laughed out loud at the statement. “Aaron said exactly the same thing, I wonder why that is?” she said, and turned her back on Robert, which was a blessing, since he didn’t think he could hide his blush from her any more than he could hide the smile on his face when he thought of Aaron.

He left the apartment and hurried to make it on time to Aaron’s. As he pushed the bell, he heard steps approaching, and a loud voice through the door. “No, Adam. I’m not going on a date. I just have an appointment to keep. I told you!” he heard. As the door opened, Aaron pushed out and closed the door behind him without even a ‘hello’. He made a motion for Robert to be quiet. “Nosy berk” he muttered under his breath. They looked at each other and snickered. 

The restaurant Robert had chosen was busy, it wasn’t as cosy as those he usually brought his dates to, but then, Aaron wasn’t just a date. And he knew what Aaron liked they’d been to enough restaurants in the last couple of months. He’d tried to find a place with good food, and nice surroundings, that both of them could appreciate. A place they hadn’t been to before. And by the look on Aarons face when he was checking out the menu, he’d managed it.

“Vic came over” he told Aaron who nodded at him and told him she’d been to his earlier in the day. He’d understood that from what she’d told him. “She knows we’re on a date” he said. “I didn’t tell her, but she knows. She’s my sister, but I don’t know how she does that.” Aaron laughed at that. 

“It’s Vic” he told Robert, “she knows” he continues, and Robert nodded as in defeat. 

“Well” he sighed, “she didn’t seem mad at me for breaking her rule” 

Aaron looked at him. “Adam did not believe that I was just going out, and he was very keen on trying to find out with whom, and where. I told him nothing, which only made him more suspicious, so I gather they all know by now” he shrugged. “Does it matter?”   
Robert looked at him and considered taking his hand and just dragging him out of there, to find somewhere to pounce. But he was interrupted by the waiter, asking for their order. To his surprise, Aaron looked up at him and with a smirk told him that they’d changed their minds. He watched Aaron send the waiter away, stand up, reach out for Robert’s hand and pull him up and out of the restaurant. 

As soon they were out on the street, Aaron looked around, pulled a very confused Robert behind him into the small parking lot across the street. He then continued to a quiet corner, pushed Robert up against a wall, and kissed him. It took Robert about 4 seconds to catch up with that, and kiss Aaron back. 

He tried to get a grip and pushed Aaron away when he started to tear at his clothes. He managed to get Robert half out of his jacket, and started on his shirt before that. Aaron looked like he was going to be angry with him or something. Robert took a step back again. 

“Sorry,” Aaron said. He looked defeated. “Sorry” he repeated. 

“Don’t” Robert said. “Don’t be sorry” he continued. “I just, well… we can’t, not here” he knew he wasn’t completely coherent. He tried to not look at Aaron, as he looked so good, dishelved and snogged out. If he’d look at him properly he wouldn’t be able to make it somewhere more private. “Yours or mine?” he asked.

Aaron huffed a small laugh. “Mine, Vic will be waiting at yours” he said. Robert let out a sigh of relief and agreed. Their lips met briefly again, before they started a slow, often interrupted by stopping and kissing, walk to Aarons place. As they entered they kind of lost the plan, and Aaron pushed Robert up against the door. 

Getting undressed was urgent, and very, very difficult. As soon as another patch of skin was visible, there were hands and mouths on it. Making it very difficult to get the actual clothes off. Frustrated, and stuck in a tee, Aaron finally pushed him off of him, with a groan and started to pull his own clothes off. Following that great initiative, Robert did the same. He had no clue to as where in the apartment they were. Until suddenly, or well unexpectedly anyway, his knees hit the bed, and he fell back. He undressed the last items of clothing before he looked up and caught Aaron taking his socks off. Totally nude, he stood in front of Robert in a string of light. And Robert felt breathless. He stared at Aaron until he couldn’t. When Aaron joined him on the bed, and crushed their lips, and bodies together. 

It wasn’t long before they were splayed out beside each other, totally exhausted, sweaty, and more than a little sticky. Out of breath, but smiling like mad, both of them. Robert, always loving to cuddle, sneaked closer to Aaron and kissed his shoulder, before he closed his eyes, resting them for a moment.

He woke up, alone in Aaron’s bed. It was dark outside. He tried to listen for noises and heard the shower going. He smiled to himself and got up. Walked naked to the bathroom, and snuck in to join Aaron in the shower. 

He regretted it the moment he almost scared Aaron to death in there, putting a hand on his shoulder. Aaron must have been convinced Robert was asleep, and that the shower would be a lonely one. It took Robert about 5 minutes to calm him down. And then they had other things on their minds.

*

Of course Vic knew. She knocked on Aaron’s door bright and early the next morning. They made her swear not to tell anyone else before they decided where to go with this. She promised, and held on to that promise for at least 4 days, before all of them knew. 

The teasing was brutal. Robert promised Vic revenge, and got Aaron to agree. The result would not be pretty. Vic just laughed them of. And teased them some more. 

Robert asked her in confidence when they were in the kitchen taking care of the snacks for movie night why she’d told their friends when Robert and Aaron specifically asked her to keep quiet about it, ‘til they knew. She looked over at him with a speculative glint in her eyes. “We both know that you’re in this for the long haul, both of you. There is no reason to keep it secret”. At the end of the sentence Aaron sneaked up at him, put his arms around him and whispered a confirmation in his ear. 

And he knew. Aaron and him. This was real. This would last.


End file.
